


Guesstimations

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adorkable Ben Solo, Banter, Fluff and Humor, Fun With Translations, Jedi Ben Solo, KotOR references, M/M, Nerdy Ben Solo, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Sassy Ben Solo, Sassy Poe Dameron, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben and Poe read an Old Republic era text.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Guesstimations

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Language/Translation
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“I’m not really perfect at this,” Ben said. “There’s probably a lot of guesstimations.”  
  
It was one of those instances where Ben showed Poe around the archives. When he was helping put away the texts. Of course, for a change, Uncle Luke wasn’t there — he was out training with some of the younger students.   
  
“Your guesstimations?” Poe said, smiling. “I’d be interested in hearing them, actually.”  
  
Ben sighed. “Well...” After a while, he pulled out a text, grunting a little. “Text needs to take off a few pages,” he said, and Poe laughed.   
  
Ben was grateful that Poe, at least, seemed to appreciate his crappy sense of humor.   
  
Ben flipped open a page. “Oh,” he said. “It’s not the galactic contact book. It’s a record of the Old Republic era.”  
  
“Is that so,” Poe said. “You really like that era, don’t you?”  
  
“One of my favorites,” Ben said. “Love redeeming people, epic adventures, epic lightsaber battles, epic _everything!”_ He paused. “That wasn’t too over the top, was it?”  
  
“I don’t mind at all,” Poe said. “It’s kind of adorable." A beat. “So, Master Jedi...I need a teacher. And you can show me the ways of the Old Republic. Lead the way.”  
  
“Right,” Ben said. “My translation of this old language is kind of shoddy, but...it can’t be worse than the time I put it through the Holonet and it thought the carrot was trying to kill everyone.”  
  
“Ah,” Poe said. “Holonet translators. Always good for a laugh...”  
  
Ben cleared his throat and began reading. “ ‘In the bygone days when the Mandalorian Wars began...’”


End file.
